The present disclosure relates to user interfaces, product interaction, and collaboration and, more specifically, to a system and method for providing product interaction and collaboration.
Existing computing systems may provide a user with a tutorial or help feature. This tutorial feature may be a module that allows the user to view content that is stored locally or remotely. The content may be electronic versions of documents that are in one or more electronic file formats. The user may use these documents to understand how to use an application or an object of the application.
The concept of a wiki is known. A wiki is a set of computer-readable instructions executed by a computer, such as a server, that may allow users to freely add, modify, or delete content in collaboration with others. Wikis are typically accessed through one or more web browsers. Text is usually written using a simplified markup language or a rich-text editor. While a wiki is a type of content management system, it may differ from a blog or most other such systems in that the content may be created without any defined owner or leader, and wikis have little implicit structure, allowing structure to emerge according to the needs of the users. Known wikis may support hyperlinks and may include a simple text syntax for creating new pages and crosslinks between internal pages on the fly. A wiki is unusual among group communication mechanisms in that it allows the organization of contributions to be edited in addition to the content itself.